


Dimension Red

by LittleRedAssassin (Sakurastark17), sakuracstark



Series: Dimension Red [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurastark17/pseuds/LittleRedAssassin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry its taking so long to update, this will slowly keep getting worked on I promise, I have the whole series planned out I'm just having a hard time getting it down. Anyways, heres the first chapter, sorry it took so long, I'll try to work on the next one by the end of the week. It's also posted on Quotev as artemisjustice.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taking so long to update, this will slowly keep getting worked on I promise, I have the whole series planned out I'm just having a hard time getting it down. Anyways, heres the first chapter, sorry it took so long, I'll try to work on the next one by the end of the week. It's also posted on Quotev as artemisjustice.

Name: Sakura Alexandria Justice  
Age: 26  
Species: human, mutant, other (to be explored in another installment) Hometown: Manhattan, NY  
Current Residence: Manhattan, NY  
Occupation: Well known writer under pseudonym Angela Willa Cooke  
Talents/Skills: Singer, writer, dancer, artist, actor, cook  
Parents: Tony Edward Stark, Jeno Kyle Justice  
Siblings: Will be explored in each new story in my series, this is the base introduction  
Eye Color: Electric purple/Deep magenta  
Hair Color: Naturally white  
Distinguishing features: Tongue piercing, 1 lip piercing, septum piercing, eyebrow piercing  
Other: She lived with her mother from 1-17, then she decided to go live with her father when her mother disappeared.

"Sakura Alexandria" Jeno screams from up the stairs, the five year old toddles up the steps with a nervous frown.  
"Mama" she chirps when she enters the room. The room in which the walls are covered in marker and crayon and colored pencil.  
"What the hell did you do" she whispers coldly.  
"Art mama, Ben said it would help me become more ex-expressive" she replies, Jeno sighs.   
"Ben huh? Ok, I'm sorry. Ask first, ok darling" she asks, not believing in the whole my invisible friend told me thing, Sakura nods dutifully. She never even considered that Ben was a real person, from a different realm.  
Sakura sighs as her mother screams her full name from upstairs, again. She really has a knack for pissing her mom off. At this point, of being eight years old, she should get an award. When she reaches her room she realizes she left a portal open. A massive purple framed black hole that is hidden behind her bedroom door.  
"Um" she murmurs, her mother looks at her dumbfounded.  
"What the hell is this" she snaps.  
"A portal to another dimension" Sakura replies, she never really wanted to have this conversation with her mother due to the stigma that surrounds mutants.   
"A por- What? Stop lying to me right now!" she yells, in shock.  
"I'm not lying, I'm a mutant Mama" she replies quietly, nervous. A sharp crack goes across her face, making her face the other way.  
"No, you are not a mutant. You can't be" her mother hisses before stalking out of her room. "Get rid of the ugly thing" she adds before slamming Sakura's bedroom door.  
"Well, fuck" she mutters, waving the portal out of existence.

 

"-So yeah, I'm a mutant, although my mother doesn't approve. Sorry it took so long to tell you" Sakura says, her friend shrugs.  
"What's your mutant name" her best friend Mara asks.  
"Mmmmm don't know, haven't really thought about it really" She replies.   
"Oh, mines White Crystal, since I can form and create crystals out of nothing, even with different purposes, like blowing things up. If you need to learn about how to control your powers you could go to Xavier's" she replies.  
"Didn't know you were a mutant" Sakura states.  
"Didn't come up"  
"I don't need to learn anything, I can control my powers, besides, I can only jump a portal, what's there to learn" she snarks.  
"Maybe you could save someones life someday if you hone those powers of yours. You could become an X-Men"   
"I'm not interested in playing hero, thanks" she scoffs, Mara laughs.  
"Dimension Jumper, that would be perfect" she exclaims.  
"Hmm, Dimension Jumper, not bad" Sakura contemplates.

 

After graduating high school at twelve, and getting her BA in fine arts along with a minor in music at sixteen, she decides she could use a job.  
"So you want to be Tony's assistant" Pepper Potts asks, the CEO of Stark Industries, Sakura smiles.  
"Yeah, I mean I'm not an engineer or anything but I can organize his schedule, fill things out, bring him coffee, etcetera. I think I can handle it, after all he's just a genius, billionaire, philanthropist" she replies.  
"Hmmm, are you aware that you would also be assisting Dr. Banner, and at some points interacting with the other Avengers" she asks, Sakura nods.  
"That wouldn't be a problem"  
"Well then you get the job, you start tomorrow. You were the only one who applied so it wasn't too nerve wracking I hope" she replies coolly, Sakura just smiles.  
After she leaves she calls her mother to give her the good news.  
"Mama, aren't you proud" she asks after her mom goes silent after hearing the news.  
"Honey, you know how I told you your father isn't in the picture anymore" she replies, she shrugs.  
"Yeah"  
"Well, that's because he doesn't know you exist. Sweetheart, your father is Tony Stark" her mom says, Sakura sighs.  
"Oh, well that's a bit awkward"  
"Honey?" she asks.  
"I got to go" she replies before hanging up. That may have been a bit harsh, to hang up on her mom like that, but...  
She really should have told her.

 

Sakura heads to Midnight to work off her stress, her mother should have told her! How could she tell her new boss that she's actually his daughter? He probably wouldn't accept her, I mean, she isn't a genius like he is, what could she offer him besides bringing him coffee? She runs a hand through her hair and sighs.  
'I need to just have fun and stop thinking about this, leave the important stuff for tomorrow' she thinks to herself, shaking her head before walking into the nightclub past the line out front, with a nod at the bouncer.  
She brushes past the people in the crowd to reach the bar, taking a recently vacated stool.  
"Shot of vodka Bobby" she mutters, the bartender takes one glance at her and pours three shots.  
"On the house, Alex" he says gruffly, everyone around here knows her by her middle name Alexandria, but everyone only called her Alex. She pitied the poor bastard who called her the full name by mistake.  
"Isn't it always Bob" she asks slyly, downing a shot before looking over the crowd of people in the dance floor, sweating and grinding, dancing and drinking. She turns back around, downing another shot. "Tell the Mizzes that I'm working tonight. I need a distraction" she tells Bobby, downing the last shot before heading to the back.  
"Yes ma'am" he purrs, cleaning a glass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an author's note

NOTE  
Does anyone want to help me write this, I have the whole plot lined out and planned for the whole series, I just am needing someone to help me fill it in a bit more and make it make more sense.  
Thanks  
I'll try to continue the next chapter ASAP


End file.
